With known cutting tool assemblies, the replaceable cutting insert is generally of the indexable kind and it is therefore an important requirement for the clamping arrangement that as each cutting edge is indexed into position, it should occupy the exact same position as that occupied by the preceding edge. Furthermore, the clamping arrangement must be such as not to constitute an undesired interference with the controlled flow of the chips produced during cutting.